Digimon Tamers: Generations
by Ucha Nekome
Summary: This is a continuation of Digimon Tamers. This what I think would happen if the Tamer's kids had their own digital adventure. Anyway here it is...Warning this is a darker verson of Digimon so take that to mind before reading.
1. Chapter 1

(Hi! Be prepared for my first non-crossover fanfic. X Prodigy! Prepare to make me the winner of your challenge! cause I'm gonna win! Nya! =^-^=)

Chapter 1: The Day it Rained Fire

Gallantmon Crimson Mode was closing in on the D-Reaper. He flew in until, a giant monstrous agent with a huge mouth came and...

"Takatomon! Your telling the story wrong!" Said Guilmon urgently. "That's when the scary-Jeri head came up and said GURR!"

"No that came after the huge D-Reaper agent came, and blocked our way!" Said the man named Takato.

"Guilmon I wouldn't use the term 'scary-Jeri.'" Said a girl about the age of ten, with med-short pink hair, and red-brown eyes. "Mom mite come in."

"But she was scary!" Said Guilmon.

"So will the real Jeri be if she comes in...Guilmon I think I'm with Tallia on this one..." Said Takato leaning back on the couch. "Besides, I don't feel like sleeping on the couch."

"Oooh..." Guilmon said sadly. "But she was."

"Don't worry Guilmon I believe you." Said the six-year-old next to Tallia. He had reddish-brown hair and golden-brown eyes. "Unlike my mean big sister!"

"Mean! Why I resent that! You goggle geek!" She said referring to the goggles on his head.

"Hey! Don't diss the goggles." Said Tallia's little brother. "Dad gave them to me!"

"Leo's right Tally. Hey I remember when someone else wore around those same goggles...Tally." Said Takato.

"Dad!" She said blushing. That was when she was little, and wanted to be exactly like her dad. "That was a long time ago!"

"This coming from the girl who wears white Halloween kitty ears and jean over-alls!" Said Leo.

"Hey over-alls are back in fashion and you know it!" Said Tally.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Leo.

"Tally, could you come here for a minute?" Called her mom from the kitchen.

"OK mom." Called Tally, and she went to the kitchen. "Yeah mom?"

Her mom was wearing a plaid green dress, and apron. Calumon was in a basket sleeping. It appeared he had eaten a whole lot of cream puffs. She looked at Tally. "Your father telling his old battle stories again?"

"You bet." Said Tally. "What is it Mom?"

Jeri looked at her daughter. "I need you to go to Grandma and Grandpa's bakery for more bread. It's Guilmon's birthday tomorrow, and we need more bread."

"Knowing Guilmon we'll need a lot of bread." Said Tally and they both laughed.

"Here's the money." She gave her a roll of yen bills. "Now you know the way. Be careful, and don't get into any trouble. OK?" Asked her Mom.

"Yes Mom." She said as she ran out the back door...

Meanwhile a young woman was window shopping. Her long dark-brown curly hair was in pig tails with bows, and her lightly mascaraed eyes were brown. She wore a pink puffy dress with many lace frills. Behind her was her digimon Lopmon hidden buy the shopping bags she was carrying. She was gawking at the latest prom tiaras.

"Ooh Lopmon! Isn't it gorgeous!" She said at one tiara in particular.

"Suzie is this realy nessisary?" Said Lopmon behind her bags.

"Silly Lopmon, of course it's necessary!" Said Suzie. "My sweet little niece is coming back from Hong-Kong soon and I want to be ready to spoil her rotten!"

"Suzie I never understood why you don't just have one of your own." Said Lopmon.

"Silly Lopmon! I need a man for that. And only one kind of man is good enough for me..." Said Suzie.

"Who?" Asked Lopmon.

"A prince!" Answered Suzie.

"Suzie...You really do live in a different world from everyone else..." Said Lopmon, as she watched Suzie fantasize. "You'd think at the age of 26 you would grow out of your delusions...Oh well at least your you." She said as she smiled. But that smile soon faded.

Lopmon looked up at the sky. Tally walked by, and saw them standing there...just standing. Their heads were turned toward the sky. Tally looked from Lopmon to Suzie. "Hey Ms. Suzie what's up?" She asked. Suzie didn't even reply. She didn't even hear her. Tally looked in her eyes. They were filled with terror. So were Lopmon's...

Meanwhile Guilmon and Takato looked at the sky. Guilmon had that look in his eye. So did Takato. Jeri dropped a plate of rolls she was carrying. Instead of cleaning it up like she usually would. She just stood there. Calumon hid in the corner shaking repeating. "No it's coming! It's coming! It's big, and it's scary, and I don't like it!" Leo heard the plate hit the floor and ran in. "Mom what's wrong! You dropped something. Did you hurt yourself? Mom?" He shook her but she just stood their staring, apparently, at nothing...

On the other side of town..."Miss Akiyama. Your on in five." Said someone who worked for the director. Rika Akiyama looked at him vaguely and said. "Yeah, yeah. Be their in a sec..." She stopped mid sentence and staired at the sky. "Mrs. Akiyama?" Asked the man. Even though she wasn't seen Renamon was doing exactly what Rika and every other person with a connection with digimon was doing...Staring at the sky...

"Mis. Suzie! Suzie! Mis. Suzie are you ok?" Tally asked. She knew something was wrong. Suzie was known to space out at times. But nothing like this. And what's worse, Lopmon, who was always so grounded, had the exact same look in her eyes. Nether of them seemed to notice the girl standing in front of them.

Suzie's lips moved. The voice that came out trembled in sheer terror. "It comes..."

"Wha...?" Before the question came out, darkness swept over everything. Something big and bright red was blocking the sky. It's emerald green yellow and orange tail swept the horizon. Its body glowed green-blue runes silver spikes covered it's back. It's claws and teeth were silver as well. Black scales faded into bright red as they climbed it's arm. a black and gold main of hair circled it neck. A golden mask covered its face. (The mask kinda looks like Kafei's Sun mask. From Majora's Mask.) Golden beads decorated it's main. It had a rattle of sorts at the end of it's tail. It made no noise as it swerved across the sky. It's teeth were silver blotched with black stains that looked like blood. It's canines were collapsible and had venom sacks attached. It turned it's head and opened a great big eye, with which it surveyed the area. The whites in it's eyes were black. It's irises orange, gray, and blue with white silted pupils. It's eyes held no shine. It was as if the thing was dead, but it's movement suggested otherwise. It clung to the sky as if grabbing something. Yet logic told her that that wasn't possible.

Thunder cracked throughout the sky. But it wasn't thunder...It was the creature. It's voice sounded like the loudest thunder. Despite difficulty, Tally could make out these words. "MULTIDIMENSIONAL SLASH!"

It moved it's claw and tore through the sky. The claw left a dimensional rift in the sky in which billions of flying digimon came through. The digimon fired on the land. People screamed, panic spread faster than wildfire. Many things happened at once. Tally screamed, at that moment Suzie snapped out of her daze and so did Lopmon. But it was too late a fire ball was heading for them and right when they figured out what was going on..."JET FIRE!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice. Blue fire interfered with the fire ball heading toward them.

A syloett formed in front of her. "Guilmon?" But it wasn't. It was a digimon, but not Guilmon. It's body was black and it had red and blue stripes.

"Good job, Gorzalavamon. Now on to the next one." Spoke a nearby voice. A boy about Tally's age was standing next to them. He looked a Tally. Only one eye was visible under a one eyed goggle. Which gave it an eye-patch look. His long black trench coat had it's sleeves missing, under which he wore a gold and red T-shirt, and torn jeans. Hiker boots ended an inch below the knee. His chin length brown hair was messy, and he was covered with scars. His silver eyes, or at least the one that was shown, was severe looking.

"Who are you?" Asked Tally.

"None of your business." He said vaguely. "I don't expect to run into you again..."


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry the last chapter was so short. I just wanted to post the first chapter as soon as possible. Anyway, time to solve the mystery. Who is the mysterious person that saved Tally.)

Chapter 2: The Pure and the Dark

The Boy walked up to Suzie. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Lopmon what's going on?" She asked her Digimon.

"HEY KID. I ASKED YOU A QUESTION SO SPILL IT! WHO ARE YOU!" Said Tally. She hated guys with attitudes. She had enough of that from her brother.

He ignored her and looked at his digivice. It was flashing."Common Gorzalavamon." He said. Grabbing his partner around the neck.

"Heh! Your so scared you have to hug your digimon!" Tally mocked. But he ignored her. The digimon lifted its heals to reveal the same sort of metal ring, that the fire from in it's palms. With a bright flash, he flew off with his tamer.

"He can..._fly_?" She watched the digimon fly. He was like a rocket.

"Suzie." Lopmon said. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I think so." Answered Suzie. "What happened?"

"Not sure but I need to digivolve!" Said Lopmon.

"Right." She took out her digivice. "Digimodify, digivolution activate!"

The digivice beeped for a minute. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Said Suzie. "Digimodify!"

Nothing happened."Digimodify, digimodify, digimodify, digimodify, digimodify, DIGIMODIFY!" Nothing happened.

"Tally!" That was Tally's dad, he had come to find her. "Huh...Suzie?"

"Yes it's me." Said Suzie. Digimon are attacking everywhere. She looked up. "What is that thing?"

"Not sure...but whatever it is it's disrupting the digivolution process." Answered Takato.

Guilmon attacked a bright colored Birdramon. "PIRO SPHERE!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Suzie.

"Calumon told me there was something, not so nice, stopping him from helping the digimon digivolve. And whatever it is it's interfering with the digivices. Luckily, it's not doing anything." Explained Takato.

"Then what are we gonna do there's too many of them." Asked Suzie.

"Takato we've got a problem!" The Birdramon looked at them. None of Guilmon's attacks were doing anything.

Lopmon attacked. "BLAZING ICE" It did nothing.

"Guilmon! Get out of there!" Said Takato.

"OK!" Said Guilmon.

"Tally, get out of here." Said Takato."Find someplace safe to hide."

She shook her head. "That boy...His digimon."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"That boy who saved us! His digivice was working! I know it was!" Said Tally. "His digivice was different. So was his digimon for that matter!"

"So! What does that have to do with you getting someplace safe!" Asked Takato.

"Dad I know what I'm doing! I'm gonna find that guy! I bet he can make his digimon digivolve!" Said Tally.

"Your not going on some wildgoose chase! Besides. Haven't we aready been through the can't do things on your own thing?" He said.

"I can..." Said Tally.

"Huh?" Asked Takato.

"I CAN DO THINGS ON MY OWN!" Yelled Tally.

"Takato, I don't think we can hold this guy back any longer." Said Guilmon. It pushed past him and Lopmon.

"Uh-oh!" Said Takato the great creature attacked.

Suddenly in a flash. It was knocked over. "I love birds. Especially cooked ones!" Said a voice. "SPIRIT BLAZE!" in a blast of blue fire it was gone. Guilmon spotted the digimon. The digivice did nothing but fuzz.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Me? Oh I'm Monekimon!" She said. She was a dark-gray cat with a lavender belly with pink diamond marks. Her large pursed ears were perked up high on her head. She had a tan colored rope with a large bell on it. Her paws and ear tips had a blue fire that looked almost spiritual. Her long tail was made of the same fire. She stood on her hind legs. Her golden eyes flashed in the setting sun.

"Monekimon?" Asked Takato.

"Yeah, aren't I cute!" She asked placing her paw next to her face in the famous Moneki Neko position.

"Well I can tell you what your not...Modest." Replied Takato.

"Well anyway...I'm here to tell you something!" Said Monekimon "Takato Matsuki...The digimon sovereign Azulongmon sent me and eight others to send you a message...You can't beat this enemy! So don't even try..."

"What!" Said Takato. "There is no way I can stand by and let this happen!"

"What do you expect to learn from getting your ass kicked!" Asked Monekimon.

Takato looked at Guilmon. He was badly hurt and Suzie was hugging a badly hurt Lopmon..."But it was just a champion."

"Dark Data Digimon aren't like normal digimon." Said Monekimon. "They're strong."

"Then why could you beat him?" Asked Suzie. "Poor Lopmon couldn't!"

She smirked. "Cause I'm a Pure Data Digimon. Created by the wishes of pure DigiGnomes! I can beat the DDD's, as we call them, in no time...but before that I need to find a worthy tamer."

"Huh?..." He looked at the Rookie...She met his eyes. "OK I believe you. But where are the others?"

"All over the place." She Answered. "Just to tell you we Pure Data Digimon or PDD's have dark appearances. The reason for this being we have to keep the inner data pure. When normal digimon fight the attacks hitting them get mixed in with their own data and taints it. However we PDD's have a protective layer of Dark Data making our body's impenetrable to any dark infiltration."

"Does that mean they can't beat you?" Asked Takato.

"No." She corrected. "They could easily beat me. That just means I'll remain a PDD. That is important."

"Why?" Asked Takato.

"Because...If digimon have been tainted they can turn into something monstrous! Look at Megidramon!" She said. "You can't digivolve and if you were to try to force digivolve a normal digimon now they mite turn into something worse than Megidramon now that the very air is tainted!"

"How do you know about..." Takato asked.

Monekimon interrupted. "I know everything Azulongmon knows about you humans. He could see what was happening from his domain."

"Oh..." Said Takato.

"Takato..." Guilmon walked over to Takato. He fell over. Takato grabbed him before he fell.

"Guilmon! Are you alright boy?" Asked Takato tears filling his eyes. "I...can't do anything. I feel so helpless..."

"Takato...Tally...Tally's gone!" Said Guilmon.

"Huh?" He looked around, Tally was gone. "Tally...TALLY!"

"She must have snuck away from us when you started questioning Monekimon." Said Suzie.

"UGG!" Said Takato. "I told her to stay! I must be the worst father ever! I can't even keep track of my own dauter..."

"I'll find her!" Said Monekimon. "It's the least I could do for the famous tamers who saved our world!"

"But what if more DDD's come?" Asked Suzie. "I don't think Lopmon and Guilmon can take anymore!"

"Oh that's right!" Said Monekimon. She lifted her paw in the air. Beams of light shot from her palm. One hit Takato's digivice, another hit Suzie's. The rest went flying off somewhere. "There you go. I just gave you a protective shield that should do the trick. Any one who has a digivice in their possession should have one too."

"Including Jeri's?" Asked Takato. Jeri and Leo were hiding in the basement, but Takato was still worried.

"I don't see why not." Answered the little digimon.

"Good." He said sighing in relief.

"The sheilds will activate on the need to defend yourself." Said Monekimon. "If you are attacked they should activate atomaticly. OK, better go catch that daughter of yours!" Her tail swished in a circle. She disappeared except for a glowing blue ball of fire and floated away.

"That's different. She must be some sort of spirit digimon." Said Takato.

"Oh, did you just figure that out?" Asked a voice. Then Renamon appeared beside him. She didn't look so good.

"Hey Renamon, are you OK? Where's Rika?" Asked Takato.

"I'm right here goggle head." Rika replayed. She stepped out of the alleyway concealing her to reveal she was wearing a hoop skirted dress. She saw what he was looking at. "Hey don't go thinking I like wearing this cause I like it! I'm an ACTRESS! I'm in a country western! GOT THAT!" Her face was red from embarrassment.

"I wasn't gonna say anything!" Said Takato.

"You better not...So what did the cat say..." Asked Rika hiding her curiosity.

Meanwhile Tally found herself running, thinking to herself. "I know I promised you Dad...Ever since that day. I wouldn't do anything stupid..." Looking around she saw the trees and buildings on fire. Digimon were everywhere. It was difficult to avoid them. But she had to. She found the tunnel and hid in it. "This would defiantly count as something stupid..." She said out loud.

"Yeah you think." Said a voice. A little blue fire appeared in the tunnel. It swished around reveling a digimon. It was Monekimon.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Said the girl.

"Gee I'm glad your not my tamer! Your so selfish!" Said Monekimon.

"SELFISH! How is saving the city selfish?" Tally asked.

"What do you mean? How are you, a little human, going to do that?" Asked Monekimon.

"By finding that kid. He came before you did...His digimon...I think it was a PDD..." Replied Tally.

"What? You were listening!" Monekimon said.

"Sure, I was very curious on how you got that digimon Guilmon couldn't get." Said Tally. " His digimon...It was like I could _feel _how powerful he was. What did he call him...Gorza...lava...mon?"

"WHAT! Gorzalavamon! H-he got a tamer already! Damn it!" Said Monekimon. She was obviously not happy.

"Gorza...la-what?" Tally asked. It was hard to pronounce.

"GO-eR-ZA-LE-VA-mon. It's pronounced like leva not lava even though it's spelled that way." Monekimon explained. "He's my rival...

"Oh...Well whatever. I'm glad my Dad came up with an easier name for Guilmon. Even if it's a weird name at least I can pronounce it right." Said Tally.

"Well as much as I'd like to chat all day..." Said Monekimon. "But we have to go. I promised your Dad I'd bring you back, and I keep my promises."

"OK I'll come..." She walked of the tunnel with her. "Psych!" Tally bolted away from her running while looking behind her. Not watching were she was going she ran into someone.

"Watch it!" Said the person.

Tally looked up to see it was who she was looking for. Her jaw dropped. It was that kid she was looking for. "It's you! I've been looking all over for you!" Said Tally.

"What's with you!" Said the boy clearly remembering who she was. "Why can't you just thank me and leave me alone!"

Monekimon caught up with her and she was not happy. "Hey! You tricked me!" She saw Gorzalavamon a couple yards away. They saw each-other, pointed, and said. "YOU!" at the same time.

"Monekimon..." Said Gozalavamon.

"Gozalavamon..." Said Monekimon.

"What are you doing with her. She's not your tamer, is she?" Asked Gorzalavamon.

"No! I see you've found yours." Said Monekimon.

"Why yes I have, and he is certainly a worthy tamer!" Said Gorzalavamon. "I see you haven't found yours yet."

"You know what they say. The best always gets picked last!" Said Monekimon.

"Knock it off!" Ordered the kid.

"Sorry Aikuro, Sir." Said Gorzalavamon.

Tally giggled. She was surprised this tough guy had such a soft name. "Ai-kuro...Wow...That's Mysterious and cute! Tee-hee."

Aikuro glared at her. "Shove it!" He said.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to offend you...dark love." Said Tally. Saying his name translated.

"I said shove o..." There was a loud roar and the ground shook.

"What was that?" Asked Tally.

Aikuro looked at his more advanced verson of Tally's father's digivice. "Just a very large ultimate level digimon coming this way."

"Oh. Well that if that's all!" Said Tally sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

(Wow! I'm getting a lot of praise for this one. This chapter is gonna be a little different from the other chapters. You'll see why later. In the mean time enjoy the chapter.)

Chapter 3: Fear

"This isn't good..." Said Aikuro. He looked at Tally. "Get out of here you'll only be in my way."

"Oh no, cyclops boy! I'm not going anywhere!" Said Tally, referring to the goggle aroud one of his eyes.

"This is no time for you to be arguing!" Said Aikuro. "I can't focus on protecting you and fight."

"That's very noble of you." Tally said sarcasticly. "But you won't have to trouble yourself!"

"Ugh!" He said, angrily grabbing his hair and pulling on it. He let go of his hair and clutched his hands into fists. "Your so...STUBBORN!"

Tally smiled at him slyly. "You bet!" She said.

By the time they were done arguing the digimon had come. it was a light colored Megadramon. A powerful ultimate.

"Oh great..." Said Aikuro. "It pobably heard us talking and thought it's lunch time!"

"Well don't look at me! Your the one with the digimon!" She said.

"Fine then!" Said Aikuro. "Gorzalavamon!"

"Right!" Said Gorzalavamon.

"Wait! You don't think you can take on an ultimate by yourself?" Said Monekimon. "Looks like I'll have to help."

"Stay out of this kitty!" Said Gorzalavamon. "Just watch!"

Aikuro took a card out of his card holder. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

A voice from his digivice spoke. "DIGIVOLUTION..."

"Gorzalavamon Digivolve to!" Red and gold streams of data came out of the digivice and wound around Gorzalavamon, after a moment he exploded out of the the streams of data, to reveal he had evolved.

"Carnarismon!" He exclaimed.

Carnarismon was an impressive creature. He was a large black dinosaur with gold hair (like Minato's) that lined his spine. His hands were laser cannons with power cords that ended at the shoulder. blue and red stripes and markings lined his body. His white belly had a rocket marking on it. His back had jet wings. On his head he wore a brown leather flight helmet.

"What! You can digivolve already!" Monekimon said, shocked.

"That's no big deal. My dad can biomerge!" Said Tally, trying not to admit she was impressed.

"Ugg you'll still need my help! I mean, if your going to take an ultimate!" Said Monekimon.

"...Fine, just don't get in my way." Said Carnarismon.

"Fine by me!" Said Monekimon.

Megadramon looked at the two of them and laughed.

"He's laughing at us." Said Aikuro. "Carnarismon! Get him!"

"My pleasure. AMBER GUNFIRE" Exclaimed Carnarismon as golden bullets fired out of his jet wings. They hit Megadramonand bounced off. He just continued laughing.

"Whats going on?...That should have worked..." Aikuro said. "Carnarismon get out of there!"

"Too late." Said the Megadramon. "PERRY FORCE!" He exclaimed as the laser canons on his arms blasted black shots of power coming from every direction! Monekimon took spirit form floated up to Megadramon's face, dodging the blasts, and kicked him. He didn't even flinch.

"Look out!" Shouted Aikuro. His eyes wide in fear.

"AAAARAH!" Every one of the blasts hit it's mark Cararismon returned to his rookie form. Gorzalavamon passed out. He couldn't even open his eyes.

"G-Gorzalavamon!" Said Aikuro as he ran to his digimon. "Hey common...Quit kidding...open your eyes."

"Aikuro look out!" Yelled Tally as she ran toward him and pushed him out of the way of the tail that wraped around both Tally and a still unconscious Gorzalavamon, and lifted them off the ground.

"Tally!" Yelled Monekimon now on the ground. She grabbed his tail trying to free them. But the Megadramon swooshed his tail back at her and with the slightest effort slammedher into the trees knocking her out. Leaving Aikurothe only one standing.

His face was fearfull. He didn't know what to do. Aikuro took a step back.

Tally was dazed from being used as a bat. She looked down at herself she realized she was in real trouble. "I...can't...breath." She said.

Aikuro was just standing there. His whole body was shaking. Tally could tell that the monster holding her wasn't what he was scared of. His eyes were distant, as memories flooded into him. A feeling of helplessness spread over him. With both Gorzalavamon and Monekimon unconscious, and Aikuro out of it Tally realized if she didn't do something now they were dead. Suddenly a flash of her own memories came flooding in...She remembered being in a similar situation however she was in Aikuro's position...

About two years ago. She was alone with her brother in a separate room from her mom. Her dad was gone but he left Guilmon with both Tally and Leo. She heard a soft beeping sound, it was her dad's digivice. It was left there by accident. She picked it up she showed it to Leo and after some convincing she got him and Guilmon to come with her. She was in trouble already for following her dad to fight a digimon who crossed over into this world. They found a way to contain and send Digimon back to the Digital World. Tally wanted to show her dad she could be just as strong as he is. She followed the signal all across Tokyo to the fishing docks. She and the others could see the stream of light and smoke rising into the sky. The digimon appeared out of the smoke. One look at the gold sheen off it's armor Tally knew she was in trouble. It was MetalSeadramon, a Mega. It started blasting the dock with it's River of Power technique. It spotted Guilmon. Guilmon did his best to defend them but it wasn't enough. Tally tried to use her modify cards using her dad's digivice. Needless to say it didn't work. It got a hold of Leo. He screamed for Tally to help him. But she couldn't, she had no power there was nothing she could do. She had put not only herself, but her brother and Guilmon in danger. They all would have died if it weren't for her father being at the dock. He went to the fish market to get something for dinner. He saw MetalSeadramon from were he was, and rushed over. He was able to beat him by biomerging with Guilmon. She remembered what he said afterward. It was burnt on her mind... "I'm not angry. I'm not even gonna punish you. You put your brother and my best friend in danger. Then you didn't even do anything to help them. You have your cell you could have called me...but you didn't. I'm so disappointed with you I thought you were better than that..."

Tears were flowing from her face. Nothing had changed. She was the same. She thought she could do everything on her own. She wanted so bad to show her dad she could be just as wonderful as he was. But she's not him, and she could never be him. "That's right..." She said. Monekimon woke up and sat up and saw what was going on she couldn't stand. "Hey! Aikuro!" Both Aikuro and Monekimon looked at her. "I know how you feel! Your scared and you feel helpless! Like the person you care about is in trouble and there's nothing you can do! Oww!" Megadramon squeezed tighter. Working through the pain she got up the strength to speak again. "But I know you can do this...Your a tamer! That's more than I am...You were chosen for this. If I'm willing to give it a try, why not you?..."

Aikuro stared at her. He looked down and smirked."Heh heh, your crazy you know that..." He said looking back up at her.

She smiled back, but pain got to her. She winced.

"Tally! Your name's Tally right?" Asked Aikuro. She shook her head yes. "Mabye I could give it a try..." Said Aikuro as he took a card out of his card holder. However before he got to swiping it though his digivice the Megadramon attacked. "DARKSIDE ATTACK!" Aikuro was the target and there was no time for him to move out of the way...

A large boom sounded followed by a large explosion. When the smoke cleared it revealed a crater. Next to it Monekimon stood next to Aikuro, who sat up looking unsure about what happened. "You OK Aikuro?" She said as she looked up at Tally and smiled. "Sounds like you figured things out."

"I only ever wanted to be like my dad. But I'm not him...I'm me! I'll always be me! So no more putting others in danger by being selfish! No more showing off! From now on I'll protect the people I care about! Starting NOW" She leaned down and bit down on his tail. Suddenly her eyes glowed. She saw streams of data were they converged. The vision stopped. She realised what she saw. "IT'S BACK! STRIKE IT'S BACK!"

"Alright!" Said Monekimon. She turned spirit then floted to his back. "BECONING WAVE!" She called as a pink wave radiated from her as she smiled and rased her paw to her cheek. It roared and fired at her. "No good! I'm not strong enough!"

"PERRY ATTACK!" Called the Megadramon. Two blasts were fired they swerved and went strait for Monekimon.

"MONEKIMON!" Called Tally.

Suddenly a bright light shown all around Tally releasing her and Gorzalavamon from Megadramon's grip. Akuro ran up and grabed Gorzalavamon as he fell. Tally was suspended in midair. Some of the light shot out and circled Monekimon and shielded her from the attack. The rest of it created a glowing ball of light. The light shaped itself into the form of a digivice like Aikuro's, who was watching with awe as the pink and gray digivce floated towards her. "This...is mine?" She said. She looked up at Monekimon. Who was looking at her dumbfounded. "_Your_...My partner?" Said Monekimon."...I guess I could be OK with that..." Tally smiled and the digivice shined. Beams of light came from it and the screen read as an electronic voice called "DIGIVOLUTION..."

"Monekimon digivolve to!" Pink and gold streams of data came out of the digivice encircling Monekimon. She burst out revealing her digivolved form.

"Bastmon!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Well sorry about the wait I've been busy with my Harry Potter manga. Be prepared to see Harry in a way that's never been shown before but while your waiting for that let's find out what happens to Tally and Aikuro. I can grantee I'll be introducing 5 new characters in this chapter. Time for an Ucha fun fact! Bast was the name of the Egyptian cat goddess Bast or Bastet. However; this evolutionary form has more of a Native American feel to her. However the only Native American word, for anything catlike at all, I know is gashagance which means cat in Ojibwa. That seemed too exotic for a champion.)

Chapter 4: The Girl with a Fishbowl on her Head

"Bastmon!"

Bastmon was a large cat. Her eyes remained gold and her fur remained dark gray and lavender with pink diamond shaped markings and stripes on her body. Her face was more beast-like with four dragon like whiskers. Two on each side. Her claws were retractable and made of diamond. On her paws, ears, and the back of her head to between her shoulder blades were white flames. Two tails made of such flames erupted from her tailbone. On her head was a Native American headdress decorated with gold and light-pink feathers and a brownish-red and pink band across her forehead. Two bear-fur charms hung from each side of the headdress. a wooden beaded necklace hung across her neck. A bell hung from the middle of the necklace as well as two light-pink and gold feathers on each side. On her large pointed cat ears dangled a pair of gold hoop earrings. She stood on four legs.

"Mo-Monekimon?" Said Tally in shock. (Still floting.)

"Yes and no. I'm Bastmon the spirit beast digimon." Said the large cat.

"Cool..." Said Tally. She looked down...How was she still floating like that? As soon as this thought came to her..."AAAAAGH!" She was suddenly falling!

Aikuro heard the scream and looked up. At that moment something hit his face. Whatever it was it flattened him to the ground.

"Owch!" Tally said wile rubbing her rear end. "Good thing I landed on something soft..." She saw Gorzalavamon. "Gorzalavamon! Are you ok? Wow, your totally out cold aren't you. Poor guy...Hey! Where's Aikuro." Asked Tally. She looked around and didn't see him. She heard mumbling. It came from underneath her. She stood up and looked were she landed. "Oh! There you are Aikuro!..." He lay face-up and spread-eagle on the ground. He said nothing. "Umm are you ok...Could it be that your not hurt at all?"

"THAT HURT ALLOT!" He yelled suddenly jumping to his feet. "Why don't you look were your falling!"

"Well I screamed! That should have given you a clue!" Said Tally.

"NO it made me look UP!" Said Aikuro.

"Well you should have cought me!" Said Tally.

"WHAT! How the hell was I suppose to know you'd fall on top of me! I can't expect it to start raining girls!" Said Aikuro.

"Umm guys I might need help so quit fighting and revive Gorzalavamon!" Said Bastmon who was keeping the the Megadramon at bay.

"She's right...This isn't a time for arguing." Said Aikuro.

"We're still gonna continue our fight afterward, right?" Asked Tally in a joking-voice.

"Your a weirdo..." Said Aikuro as he picked up the card he dropped and swiped it through his digivice."Digimodify! Stamina activate!"

Gorzalavamon woke up and shook his head clear. "Ugg, what happened?"

"Monekimon digivoved...She needs your help." Said Aikuro.

"So the cat finally digivolved." Said Gorzalavamon. "Well I'm not gonna let her get all the glory." He stood up. "Aikuro..."

"You sure you have the strangth?" Asked Aikuro.

"Oh yeah. I'm ready to beat this guy til there's not even data left!" Said Gozalavamon.

Aikuro the modify card out of his card holder. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

A voice from his digivice spoke. "DIGIVOLUTION..."

"Gorzalavamon Digivolve to!" Red and gold streams of data came out of the digivice and wound around Gorzalavamon, after a moment he exploded out of the the streams of data.

"Carnarismon!" He exclaimed.

"All right you lizard!" Said Bastmon. "DREAM CATCHER!" Exclaimed Bastmon as her tail flames wove thread-like flames into the shape of a native American dream catcher. The digimon was pulled face first into the white flamed weaving. He was trapped in the flame dream catcher like a fly in a web.

"Carnarismon attack his back between the shoulder blades!" Said Bastmon.

"You sure?" Asked Carnarismon.

"No, but if we don't attack now he'll break free of my spell!" Said Bastmon.

"Fine then." Aiming his arm cannons he fired a large red lazer."RAGE CANNON!"

Bastmon unsheathed her diamond claws. "ADAMENT CLAW!" She called. Her attack created a crystle light around her claws she slashed them and the diamond light blazed towered it's target.

The attacks combined and hit the mark, and in a scream of agony, Megadramon was defeated.

They watched as it's black colored data floted away.

"We did it..." Said Tally.

"Don't look so shocked." Said Aikuro. "We're Tamers, that's what we do."

"Now you need to talk with my father..." She looked at her new digivice. "We both have to..."

"What!" He said with a weird look on his face.

"My father's Takato Matsuki. He's one of the original digimon tamers." Explained Tally. "We need to figure out what to do..."

"Oh..." Aikuro looked away. "So...that's what you were going on about..." Said Aikuro referring to what Tally said about not being her father.

"Oh, shut it." Said Tally turning pink with embarrassment. "Anyway, he'll probably want to know some more about digimon like Monekimon and Gorzalavamon."

"I guess..." Said Aikuro looking unsure. "I usually work alone. However; there is something I want to ask your father and his friends. But, don't think that this makes us friends. Like I said before I work alone, and I have my reasons for doing so. But when it comes to ridding the city of DDD's, you have my full support."

"Well... That's just fine with me!" Said Tally getting angry again. '_What was with this guy_!' thought Tally.

"Fine." Said Aikuro. "Let's go."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Said Bastmon. "Didn't you tell me you would come with me...This time no tricks."

"Fine..." Said Tally. "Looks like I have no excuses now."

Bastmon lay down in front of her signaling her to get on her back. Her fur was soft touching it was like petting a cat. "Don't worry my flames won't hurt you."

A few minutes later she was flying through the air! Well sort-of. Bastmon's flames gave her lift enough to fly. Riding a giant flying cat was pretty exiting. The only downside was that Gorzalavamon lost his energy after that last fight. So he couldn't carry Aikuro. Guess who had to...

"Hey! Akuro I know you had to get a ride and all but...WOULD YOU MIND NOT GRABING ONTO ME!"

"What else is there to hold onto!" Said Aikuro.

"That's what you say but I seem to manige!" Replyed Tally.

"You got sholder blades and neck! I've got nothing but fur!" Aikuro pointed out.

"Well I..." Tally was about to say something when Bastmon interrupted.

"Will you please stop fighting while on my back!" Said Bastmon "Besides we're here!"

"Good!" Said Tally. She climbed off Bastmon when they landed. "Five more seconds with him and I think my head would have exploded!"

"Bastmon I don't envy your position. If I were a digimon I would hate to have _her_as a tamer!" Said Aikuro. Tally heard.

"Why you..." Said Tally raising a fist to his face just then the door of the house swung open and Tally found herself in full embrace.

"Tally!" Said her mother's worried voice. Jeri squeesed her daughter tightly practicly lifting her off her feet. "Your allright thank goodness!"

"Mom I..." Said Tally but once again she was interrupted.

"Tally!" Said a familiar voice. It was Ruhi. The eight-year-old daughter of Rika and Rio was standing next to her twin brother Roha. Both had long dark brown hair and light purple eyes. The girl had slightly longer hair than the boy and he was a bit taller. They wore different outfits but both had a gothic/punk look about them.

"Roha! Ruhi!" Tally said in surprise. The twins came to hug their long-time friend. After being hugged they both slapped Tally on the cheek. "OWW!"

"Do you know how much I was worried about you!" Said Ruhi. "I heard what you did! Going after a digimon!"

"I didn't go after a _digimon_. Just his tamer." Said Tally.

"Still! You should have let the adults handle it!" Said Roha.

"I know but...I guess I just wanted to do something usefull..." Said Tally.

"That was careless and reckless and I don't want to hear that you've..." Said Jeri. She then looked up at Bastmon. Then looked at Aikuro and Gorzalevamon. Aikuro avoided her look he pretended to be busy checking Gorzalavamon for any serious damage. Which Tally knew wasn't the case.

"Who are they?" Asked Jeri, but before she could answer the question disturbance came in the sound of clanking feet and a loud "HELLO! Make way for the greatest of all the tamers!"

"Yeah, in your dreams Mr Shioda!" Said Ruhi. "Mom is the greatest tamer and you know it!"

"No dad is." Said Roha.

"Mr Kazu!" Said Tally in surprise. She thought he was in America. More importantly...How did he fit Gardromon on the plane?

"Don't forget me!" Said Gardromon.

"Kazu, Gardromon!" Said Jeri hugging the machine digimon on the arm.

"Well hello Jeri" Said Gardromon. "Good to see you."

"Yeah It's been a while since we've all gathered like this." Said Kazu. "Kenta here?"

"Yes, we were waiting on you guys to get here." Said Jeri. "Now it's like the whole group's back together."

"I know, I feel so nostalgic." Said Kazu.

"I know what you mean." She turned to Tally. "I want you to go to your room and don't come down until we tell you to."

"Mom!" Said Tally in a panic.

"Don't mom me!" Said Jeri.

"If I might say something" Said Aikuro nearly scaring the wits out of Jeri. She gave him a look Tally didn't understand. Was that _fear_? Aikuro just avoided eye-contact with her. "I think Tally has a few things to say to you so listen to your daughter."

"All right what does Tally have to say to us." That voice was her father's. He was accompanied by Guilmon.

Tally took a deep breath to summon her strangth. She lifted her digivice up. "Mom, Dad I'm Bastmon's tamer!"

"What!" Said Takato. He looked from Tally to Bastmon. "Monekimon is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." Said Bastmon in a-don't look at me it wasn't my idea-kind of voice.

"How did this happen?" Asked Takato.

"It's a long story..." Said Tally.

"We're listening." Said both Tally's parents at the same time.

...

Some time later they were all in cramped in they're living room. Monekimon was back to herself again, and the meeting was about to begin. Everyone in the room was chatting. Tally was sitting next to her best friend Samantha Wong. Sam was the daughter of Henry. They flew all the way back from Hong Kong just for this meeting. She had dark blue hair and bright green eyes. Her mother died in a car accident when she was young. Now she travels around with Henry when he is out on his business trips. Her Aunt Susie had bought her a pink hat with a bow and was begging her to try it on.

"Sammy please! For your Aunty Susie!" Said Susie giving her pleading eyes.

"No Aunt Susie pink's not my color." Said Sam.

"But...Pink's every girl's color." Said Susie. "Tally wears pink..."

"But Miss Susie I died my hair pink because I wanted to look different..." Said Tally.

"I still can't believe your a tamer." Said Sam. "It's what you always dreamed of."

"Yeah..." Tally said in a melancholy sort-of way.

"Are you o.k. Tally?" Asked Sam. "I thought you wanted to be a tamer."

"I did but for the wrong reasons. Now I'm not sure I deserve it..." Said Tally.

"Tally you were chosen. Sure it's a lot of responsibility, but I know you can handle it." Said Sam. She always knew just what to say.

"Thanks Sam." Said Tally.

"Quit moping around, they're starting." Said Monekimon.

"Right then first call of business." Said Takato. " The digimon that have mysteriously disappeared! Where have they gone, what are they seeking, and why come here. Here to tell us more about the situation is Monekimon and Gorzalavamon."

"Thank you." Said Monekimon. She explained the difference between DDD digimon and PDD digimon. And why they have come..."We believe the are being controlled by a strong parasitic digimon."

"A parasetic digimon?" Said Kenta. "That doesn't sound good."

"It's not." Said Gorzalavamon. "Aikuro may I?" He asked giving him a meaningful look. Suddenly everyone's attention was on Aikuro. Tally could almost feel a chill of fear wash over. Why on earth was everyone acting this way. They looked at him with the coldest eyes...Why...

"Go ahead." Said Aikuro. He looked as if this was normal behavior.

"Thanks." Said Gorzalavamon. He too acted as if this was everyday normal behavior. "Parasitic digimon has no feeling, no remorse, just blood lust. It only wants data. However they are excitingly intelligent. That digimon you saw in the sky...it probably was being controlled by the parasitic digimon. They create DDD's by corrupting their data. However; the digimon who are champion or higher are harder to control. This PD or parasitic digimon found a way to control them easily."

"Cables..." Said Tally. Everyone looked at her.

"Cables?" Said Gorzalavamon.

"Yeah, when Megadramon had us captured. I saw were the data-streams converged." Said Tally. "You know when I bit him..."

"You...bit...him...?" Said Sam.

"Cool, you actually bit him?" Said Leo.

"I wonder what that tastes like." Said Kenta.

"Probably like your sweat-socks." Said Kazu.

"Yucky." Said MerineAngemon.

"Well, we were in trouble!" Said Tally.

"That's right Tally suddenly told me to strike his back." Said Monekimon.

"Yeah after that I saw the cable I knew it had to be his weak point." It took a moment for her to figure out what she was saying. "Why...was I able to see that...when no one else could..."

"Apparently you have special powers..." Said Aikuro.

"No I don't." Said Tally.

"You know what this means don't you." Said Rika. "She can find these guy's weaknesses for us."

"What?" Said Tally.

"Common Rika you can't put all that responsibility on her." Said Henry.

"Why not I was responsible for you guys at her age!" Said Rika.

"If you recall we were older." Said Takato.

"Yes, she's only a child!" Said Jeri.

Tally stood up. She had enough. "That's it! I may be a child but this is my digivice, my power, Monekimon can speak for herself but I think she would be on my side in saying I should be able to make my own decisions! Common Monekimon!"

"Right behind you." Said Monekimon. And they stormed out of the living room.

"Well that went well." Said Renamon.

Meanwhile Tally was walking out the door to go find a place to cool off. However just as she was stepping out. She almost ran into a girl with a strange hat on her head. That is if the girl hadn't done a 360 spin and doged her in the most graceful way possible. Leaving Tally to land on her face.

"Oww" She said. Rubbing her face. "That really hurt."

"Are you unharmed...?" Said a very mono-drone voice.

Tally looked up. It was the girl she almost ran into. It took her a second to realize that wasn't a hat but...a fishbowl...full of water.

"Hello." She said. Once again Tally noticed the mono-drone tone to her voice. Not only that but her face held no emotion. "My name is Kitsume Oshizawa."

"Hello umm...Kitsume..." Said Tally. "I'm Tally Matsuki."

"Alright then." Said Kitsume wile helping her up. "Now that we've been properly introduced. I wish you a good day."

"Umm stupid question..." Said Tally. "Why is there a fishbowl on your head..."

"For balance...that and..." She was suddenly interrupted.

"LADY KITSUME!" A red and aqua blue fish popped it's head out. "Please be more carefull next time!"

"THE FISH S-S-SPOKE!" Tally exclaimed.

"I'm not a fish!" He said. "My name's Koimon thank you very much!"


	5. Chapter 5

(I now officially have the internet! So this fanfic should be easier to now that I have full time access! In this chapter we learn more about the mysterious Kitsume and her digimon Koimon.)

Chapter 5: A Strange Beauty

"I can't believe you guy's are so insensitive!" Yelled Sam. Sam was lecturing the adults on the way they had treated Tally earlier. The sight of it would astonish anyone "The poor girl's been put through so much today already and you go and start fighting over her like a pack of ravaging wolves! Can't you see how scared Tally is! She already has enough responsibility given to her already, so it should at least be her decision! If Tally wants to use her powers than she can if she doesn't she doesn't! SO STOP MAKING THIS ALL ABOUT YOU!"

"Yeah!" Said Ruhi.

"Don't be so selfish!" Said Roha.

"That's it!" Rika came up behind both her kids and pulled their ears aggressively! "YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANY DESERT TONIGHT!"

"No! Mom please we're sorry!" Said the twins.

"Now dear calm down...Your going to rip their ears off..." Said Rio.

"They do have a point, Rika." Said Henry. "If we try to force Tally to use her power, she'll probably do the opposite. And the same goes if we try to keep her from using them...However; Sam." He patted Sam on the head. "You are wrong about one thing we're not saying these things cause we're worried about ourselves...We're worried about you. We don't want anything bad to happen to you guys...

"I know dad...I'm just worried about Tally that's all." Said Sam.

"So are we!" Said the twins.

"Awwwwa...I'm worried about Tally too." Said Guilmon.

Said Takato. "Trust me we all are..."

"Takato maybe we should go after her?" Said Jeri. "There are still digimon out there, and they could attack her."

"Everyone is worried, worried, worried. You all need to learn what I call the way of Momentai." Terriermon said.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the rabbit." Said Aikuro. Everyone jumped they forgot Aikuro was there leaning against the wall Gorzalavamon was right next to him doing the same. "I think Tally will be ok. something about what she said during the fight with Megadramon just tells me that.

"How do you know? You've only known our daughter for a day!" Asked Takato. He didn't know why but sumthing about Aikuro didn't seem right with him...

"Listen...I know all of you don't trust me. it's ok I'm use to it. However; I implore you to believe me when I say I would trust your daughter with my life..." Said Aikuro. "She's got a strong will...and she sees people for the good in them..."

"But Aikuro..." Said Gorzalavamon. "You don't trust anyone..."

"No, I just don't give courtesies to those who don't return them." Aikuro said.

Takato looked at him astonished...Then he smiled and said. "Aikuro's right Jeri our daughter may be headstrong but she can take care of herself." Said Takato. "Besides she has Monekimon with her." He then walked over to Aikuro and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to misjudge you...You should know that you give off a...strange..."

"Aura..." Said Aikuro. "I'm aware that I give off an evil aura. Why I do is my bussness...However I want ro help however I can."

"What's your cell phone number? There for we can call you when needed." Asked Takato.

"Don't have one..." Answered Aikuro.

"You don't? Well then your home phone number?" He asked.

"Don't have one..." Answered Aikuro.

Now Takato was really confused..."Home address?"

"Don't have o..."Aikuro stopped...He said too much..."I mean I." He turned away from Takato...

"Aikuro is your familly homeless?" Asked Takato.

Aikuro shook his head..."Don't have one..." Answered Aikuro.

"It apears that he doesn't have a home or parents to speak of..." Said Renamon.

"Your right..." Said Rika.

"Look I don't need your sympathy ok! So I'm homeless, so what!" Akuro turned and started walking out fallowed by Gorzalavamon. "I'm going to look for that headstrong daughter of yours!" On his way out he passed a couple and a small strange creature on their way in.

A voice in the doorway said. "Hey guys...Did ya miss me?" It was Impmon.

"IMPMON!" Said the twins. As they rushed over to meet with their friend, two figures stood in the door. "Oh hi Ai, hi Mako."

"Hey guys!" Said Suzie who was in the same collage class as them. (Because of their tamer dutys they had trouble graduating collage...Suzie was just late to get into collage she didn't want to go but her mother made her.) "How was class?"

"Suzie our exam was today!" Said Ai.

"Oh really? oh well." Said Suzie. " Hey Ai I got you the cutest hair-clip! It would go great with your eyes!" Said Susie.

Lopmon shook her head. "Oh Suzie! You had cass today! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have gone with me otherwise!" Answered Suzie. "It's no fun shopping alone!"

"Your hopless Susie! Collage isn't cheap you know!" Said Henry.

"But big bro, you know I only ditched the exam to get my Sammiekins a pretty coming home gift." Susie said.

"Well because of the ruckus today...all exams were canceled...So you really didn't miss anything." Said Mako.

"You see Ai the exams were cancled." Said Suzie. "Right Moka."

"It's Mako..." Said Mako.

"Huh What did you say?" Asked Suzie. "You really need to speak louder Miku."

"It's...Mako..." Said Mako

"Yeah yeah, Mato I got it." Said Suzie.

At this point Mako sank into a slight depression...

"Suzie your twentysix-years-old!" Said Henry. "At this rate you'll never get a collage degree!"

"Aww, who needs one...I know I won't" Said Suzie.

"Listen as your best friend, I think I deserve to know what's going on in that head of yours." Said Ai. "Please enlighten us..."

"Oh nothing..." Just a little, dream of mine...ever since I became Lopmon's tamer I know that anythings possible!" Said Suzie.

"Oh, really." Said Ai as she put the clip Suzie bought her in her hair. (Ai is not the proudest person...)

"I wan't to live in style and comfort with a handsome husband!" Said Suzie.

"Really and how do you expect to do that?" Asked Henry.

"By marring a prince!" Answered Suzie. At that moment, everyone "fell over"...That is except Mako who yet again sunk deeper into depression...

Meanwhile in Shinjuku Park. Tally needed fresh air to cool her head. She also wanted to talk to the mysterious Kitsume. They sat down in the grass, and Kitsume placed the fishbowl with Koimon in it on her lap. "You know... you'd never guess that only hours ago the sky was raining fire...Now the only fire I see is the sunset..."

It was then that she noticed Monekimon acting all weird...She was staying as far away as she could from Kitsume and Koimon..

"Monekimon? What's the matter?" Tally asked.

"I...fish...must...fish...stay away...fish...from...FISH!" Monekimon looked like the most hungry cat in the world...

"Monekimon...?" Tally was worried.

Koimon popped his head out of his bowl. "Well it seems that we pure data digimon all have a flaw or weakness...For Monekimon...*GULP* S-she has a uncontrollable hunger for fish."

"What about you Koimon?" Asked Tally.

"Isn't it obvious Lady Tallia? I can't leave water for more than an hour..." Said Koimon.

"Please, call me Tally. I really don't like formalities." Said Tally. "As for Monekimon..." She raised her voice so Monekimon could hear. "Listen! If being near Koimon bothers you so much, why not hang out by that tree!

"OK..." Said Monekimon. Looking starved.

"I should get her some real fish..."Said Tally. "So Kitsume. You haven't said anything for a while."

"Yes...I am more of a spectator..." She said. Tally once again noticed the monotone to her voice...

"Kitsume? Are you..." She decided to change the question she was going to ask her. "How did you dodge me back there?" Asked Tally.

"That was a simple step..." Said Kitsume. "Anyone could have done it.."

"Step...Oh! Dance steps!" Said Tally. "So your a dancer!"

"Yes..." Answered Kitsume. "It is my job."

"Your job?" Asked Tally.

"Lady Kitsume may I?" Asked Koimon.

"Yes. I don't know why but I feel as if I can trust you." Said Kitsume.

Tally looked at her. Not having a clue what she meant.

"Lady Tallia, let me explane." Said Koimon.

"Just call me Tally." Said Tally.

"Please forgive me ma'am I'm more familiar with formality, so you'll have to excuse me." Said Koimon. "Anyways, as I was saying. When Lady Kitsume was a young girl, she was the national dance champion, ballet division four years in a row since she was three. She's a true child prodigy! However; two years ago Lady Kitsume's mother died. After that she stopped dancing. Her father got remarried a year later...his reasons for remarring were the right ones. Lady Kitsume was miserable without a mother. Though he knew nothing would replace his old wife, he wanted to give Lady Kitsume a mother. So he remerried...Little did he know the woman was a fiend! She also was a ballet dancer...Lady Kitsume's father thought that this would give them somthing in common...This was not the case. Lady Abella only saw her as competition..."

"So...What hanpened next?" Asked Tally.

"A house fire...Lady Kitsume's house burned to the ground her father died saving her from the flames. That day Lady Kisume cried her last tears, and from then on was devoid of emotion. After the funeral Lady Abella took all Lord Itsuki's money, and bought a house which she made Kitsume look after as she selfishly spent all of Lord Itsuki's expenses! Then used them to launch her own ballet career...Then when Lady Kitsume met me, she decided to run away...The packed her things and left without saying goodbye. She was discovered by a Theater Troupe a week later. Now Lady Kitsume works for them to pay for shelter and food. They treat her well and know her talent is a gift that's worth it's weight in gold!"

"Wow...You ran away?" Said Tally. She then smiled at Kitsume. "That must have taken a lot of guts! You didn't know how things would work out...As for you being all emotionless...I DID notice you talk without emotion...But I wouldn't go so far as to say your DEVOID of emotion...You must feel something. No, I KNOW you feel emotions. Otherwise you wouldn't be so sad right now."

"I am sad?" Asked Kitsume.

"Yes. It may not be on your face or in your voice. But in your eyes I can see...Your heart is breaking..." Said Tally. "Why don't you let youself feel?"

"Should I?...I souldn't even be alive right now..." Said Kitsume.

"See...That's proof your not an emotionless zombie!" Said Tally.

"Lady Tally..." Koimon looked at Tally in amazement. "How are you able to see that? Most people write it off as her being completely emotionless and leave it at that! But you saw past her actions and looked into her soul! Lady Kitsume was right to trust you..."

"I just calls them as I sees them..." Said Tally. "Hey, Kitsume look! There's a sweets stand! Let's go get some waffle cones!"

"Very well." Said Kitsume. She looked at Tally, and at that moment she almost smiled...

"Wow Kitsume from the look in your eyes you sure must love waffle cones!" Said Tally.

Kitsume shook her head yes and fallowed Tally to get some Ice-cream. Tally also bought some fresh taiyaki for Monekimon. Meanwhile; Monekimon was relaxing comfortably, when she was suddenly disturbed by a loud "HELLO!" It was Gorzalavamon...

"Gorzalavamon! What are you doing here?" Asked Monekimon.

"Looking for your tamer." Said Gorzalavamon. "Why aren't you with her?

"Guess who made it to the Human world." Monekimon said.

"Who?" Asked Gorzalevamon.

"Koimon..." Said Monekimon.

Meanwhile the Tally had just finished paying for their ice-cream when she spotted Aikuro. She then attempted to hid behind Kitsume...It didn't work.

"Tally...I can see you!" Said Aikuro.

"It apears your plan to hide behind me was unsuccessfull..." Said Kitsume.

"Lady Tally who is this young man?" Asked Koimon.

"That fish...Is a Digimon?" Asked Aikuro.

"Aikuro, this is Koimon and Kitsume. Koimon and Kitsume, this is Aikuro, and he was just leaving." Said Tally.

Kitsume looked at Aikuro then hid behind Tally. Aikuro ignored that. "Look everyone is worried about you! you might as well go back!" Said Aikuro.

"I'll go back when I want to!" Said Tally.

"Don't make me carry you!" Said Aikuro.

Tally picked up Koimon's fishbowl. "GET BACK I'VE GOT A FISH AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE HIM!"

"LADY TALLY! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I BEG OF YOU!" Said Koimon.

"Put the fish down Tally..." Said Aikuro. "You know that I'm right! You have to come back!"

"NEVER!" Said Tally.

_To think that I actually stood up for this girl_. Thought Aikuro.

Kitsume watched them fighting and suddenly her eyes grew wide."Mama...?"

At that moment both Tally and Aikuro stopped fighting...

"Mama?" Asked Aikuro. "What does she mean by that?"

She then looked at Aikuro and said. "Papa..."

"Ok Tally this girl is seriously freaking me out..." Said Aikuro.

"Kitsume...Did you just call Aikuro...your papa?" Asked Tally.

"Oh s-sorry...You both remind me of them..." Kitsume looked down. "I apologize..."

"No it's ok. Kitsume." Said Tally.

"No. I had no right to call your boyfriend papa..." Said Kitsume.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Said Tally. "I only **_just_** met him!

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Said Aikuro.

"Oh really..." Said Kitsume. It was then she started thinking..."I'm afraid I must leave you now." She took Koimon's bowl back. "However I would like to give you each a ticket for tomorrow's show."

"Show?'' Asked Aikuro.

"Kitsume works with a theater troupe. But why give you one?" Asked Tally.

"As a member of the troupe I'm allowed to give away two free tickets for my family...However...Since I no longer have a family to speak of I have no one else to give these to...The show is at 7:00 tomorrow night. At the Nikikai Opera Theater." Said Kitsume.

"I see." Said Aikuro. "Well it can't be all that bad..."

And Kitsume bowed to them "I shall take my leave..." She then started walking away. Then for a second stopped then she said. "Oh I forgot to mention it's formal attire. Good night." Then she walked on.

"And it just got worse..." Said Aikuro.

(Sorry for taking so long. This chapter was a bitch...I was having alot of trouble with it. Let's just say it got me so frustrated I had to take a break from for a while. Anyway, I'm feeling better and I think I can start writing again.)


End file.
